The Villareal Vamps of Voodoo Valley
by Peralisis
Summary: Its about vampires. Also assassins, werewolves, demons, and necromantics, but mostly vampires. To simplify in two words: Intense Action. I assure you, if your a movie buff like me, you'll wanna read this. I made sure to powder this donut with blood.
1. Prologue

**Alright guys. Read it, and tell me what you think.  
I've been lookin' for some reviews lately so i'll appreciate it if you could help me out. ****Thanks.**

Prologue

"Everyone ready?" Grissle cocked back both of his Uzi's, and stuffed them in the large pockets of his long black trench coat.

"You better believe it!" Vinny double checked to make sure the grenades that lined the inside of his trench were secure, and checked the magazines for silver bullets in his semi-automatic pistols.

"Aye…" Clutch gripped his sniper, and tightly twisted a scope, half the length of his arm, on the top of the long barrel.

"Hell yea its time to burn us some vamps!" Bear pumped his shotgun so hard two silver shells ejected out of its interior and bounced on the floor.

"Then lets not waste anymore time." said Grissle.

The four of them sped out almost seemingly camouflaged in their pitch black Cadillac Escalade that matched the color of the sky above. Each had hearts of the coldest ice. Each wore black strapped boots, and trench coats with hoods pulled over their heads. Each was heavily armed, and each had previously sharpened white teeth. The perfect disguise…for vampire hunters.

Deacon Casimiro ambled through the Techno thumping nightclub that, including him, held a mass amount of vampires from within the city of Villarreal. They had all gathered here tonight to celebrate another successful century. Veterans of the vampire wars feasted on human servants at side tables in rooms on the upper floors, and reveled in their ever constant survival all these decades.

Vampire adult couples took to the dance floor at the bottom level, and blood danced twisting and turning with an endless bountiful supply of energy. Teenage and adolescent vamps socialized and sipped blood filled martinis at the side bars. Everyone seemed to be having the time of their lives. Everyone…except Deacon. Right now he felt somewhat out of place among his kind, and couldn't really dig the Techno vibe.

After all he had seen, and been through, in the 167 years he'd been alive he had a reason to. Yet he was still a young vampire looking nowhere near as old as the elders who'd been feasting on human jugulars for centuries longer than him. He stayed to himself in a small corner of the club, and sipped on a Bloody Mary. A young lady wearing a dark red leather vest and tight black leather pants walked up, and stripped him of his timidity. She grabbed hold of his pale hand, and soon he found himself being half brought, half dragged toward a room on the very top level of the club with the letters "V-I-P" at the top of the metal doorframe.

The Techno music drifted off in the distance, and was replaced by a smooth sounding jazz band as they entered the V.I.P room. Instead of flashing strobe lights, and tables this section sported a blood red atmosphere with soft as a baby's bottom cushions and couches.

_Yea, this is definitely the love section_. thought Deacon as the lady took him further and further into the room. They passed dozens of horny love making vamps filled to their blood packed heads with ecstasy as they walked. He looked up and saw that there were even vampires attached to the ceiling satisfying each other with the most excruciating pleasure. Finally they stopped at the far end of the room in a corner with a crimson colored heart-shaped bed. The young lady pulled back a curtain to secure their privacy, and slowly turned around toward Deacon. Sitting down on the bed Deacon gazed with growing anticipation at the tempting fangs she revealed with a rich smile, and returned them with a toothy grin of his own.

"Oh and by the way." said the young vampire as she walked leg over leg (catwalk style) toward Deacon. "I'm Zealous (step) but you can (step) call me (step) Zebine." The way her name escaped her lips instantly made Deacon take a liking to it no matter how far out it seemed.

Now standing just above Deacon, Zebine fully unzipped her red leather vest, and pulled out a bottle of ecstasy pills from her bra. Despite the size the bottle only contained two ecstasy pills.

"Got a nice treat for us baby." Zebine whispered as she leaned over and kissed Deacon's neck while brushing her chest up against his face. "Round here they call these 'VP's'. Short for 'Voodoo Pellets'. Powerful stuff."

Zebine gave Deacon a slight wink with her left eye and popped a pill right down her throat. Immediately she was overcome with a mood altering sensation and, grinning from ear to ear with a devilish smile, offered the other pill to Deacon. Without thinking about the consequences Deacon impetuously took and swallowed the VP in one swift motion eager to experience this feeling, but to his dismay nothing happened.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Oh don't worry baby." exclaimed Zebine estrogen bubbling with vigor. "It's always like that the first time." She pushed Deacon onto the love bed. "Just give it a few more seconds and you'll love it trust me…"

Deacon felt Zebine's pelvis against his groin going up, and down with force intended for some seriously rough gratification. He felt her chest on top of his and her lips on his neck. She was just about to fang him when suddenly he was literally jolted with an intense sensation that overpowered every one of his emotions, and replaced them with strong lust, raging testosterone, and extreme sex drive.

The feeling was exhilaratingly euphoric, and he loved it. His eyes opened wide and his fangs became completely visible in his smile. He flipped Zebine over, and planted her on her back. To him she looked absolutely delicious, and his body craved to appease his immense sexual hunger.

"You were right!" said Deacon, eyes flaring red with lust. "I've never felt better!"

Deacon's claws extended, and he dug them into the sides of the bed.

"Get ready for the ride of your life!" he hissed maniacally.

"Come on baby fang me!" Zebine shouted. "Fang me like a-"

Deacon plunged his fangs into Zebine's neck, and pinned her to the love bed drilling her in her pelvic region. Blood dripped down her neck and was absorbed by her red jacket.

"Oh! Yes! Yes!" Zebine screamed. "More! YES! YE-"

"BOOM!"

Deacon's eyes widened, and his head snapped up. Blood dripping from his fangs, he looked in the direction of the sound.

"BOOM! BOOM! BRRRRDDDDDDDDAAAATTTTT!! Aaaaaaaaah!!"

The V.I.P room shook like an earthquake, and the music was drowned out by the three explosions and the shooting that followed the horrible screams coming from the bottom floor.

"BOOM!"

Deacon's body was thrown off of the love bed, and slammed against the wall on the other side of the room. The crimson lights in the room flickered, and sparked emitting tiny fireworks that scattered across the floor.

"Aaaaaaaaah!" Zebine screamed fighting the side effects from the ecstasy pill and the chaos around her.

"BOOM!"

Deacon struggled to get up and find safety, but was again lifted off his feet and hurled in the direction of the V.I.P room door. He clawed at the air around him desperately trying to gain any sort of balance as his body flipped, and somersaulted.

"Crash!"

"Aaack!" Deacon's failed attempt to break his fall resulted in his back hitting the metal door. Hard.

He busted through it, and continued his trajectory until he smacked into another wall outside the door.

"Ooof!" he grunted as his body landed on tile floor. He craned his neck just enough to see what was in front of him, and saw vampires running for their lives. In the distance he could also faintly see two other figures in trench coats, with hoods pulled over their faces, mowing down the fleeing vampires with hot lead and ammunition.

Some of the older vamps put up a fight, but the younger and inexperienced vamps soon became easy prey for the intruders. It only took a second however to realize that all of them were upside down. With the newfound understanding of his position on the floor Deacon gritted his teeth, clenched his fists, and slammed them into the floor beside his body launching himself upwards only to sink and cling, against gravity, tightly to the ceiling above. Enraged with fury at the attack on his **family**, and fueled with VP pumped adrenaline he scurried toward the massacre with vampirical speed.

Grissle grit his teeth, and held back a vicious smile as he cut down the legions of vampires all around him with machine gun fire. Directly behind him was Bear yelling in huge battle roars each time he pumped a set of vamps with a set of silver shotgun shells. They pressed their backs to each other, and made circles around the room catching everything they set their eyes on. To them this was just another night. In fact by now they had practically become professional at killing vampires, and pre-anticipated the deaths of everyone they shot.

As he circled not missing a beat it didn't take long for Grissle to see a stray vampire, from inside his hood, on the ceiling bolting his direction in his peripheral. Grissle almost casually swung his arm, and fired his left Uzi while still steadily firing his right at the vampires in front of him. However the small burst of silver bullets that came out his machine gun intending to eviscerate the vampire missed entirely, and it kept crawling toward him increasing its speed as it went.

After three more futile bursts at the vamp with his left hand Grissle became impatient, and swung his right arm around as well firing a silver blizzard of ammo at the oncoming creature. Still once again the vampire's speed bested his bullets, and it jetted even faster across the ceiling. It was going so fast that Grissle almost thought he saw a double image of it. He nudged Bear in the side and motioned toward the creature just as it was about to jump down on him. With unexpected speed Bear whipped around, and sent a wild shot toward it that burst through the ceiling. The majority of the shells missed but a couple caught it in its left shoulder throwing off its jump, and sending it tumbling toward the floor. Just as it landed Bear pumped his shotgun, aimed it square in its face, and was about to squeeze the trigger when-

"BOOM!"

Another explosion threw off his aim as he shot at the floor beside it, and created a large hole that it immediately fell through.

"Ungh!"

Deacon landed on the bottom floor, and rolled away to the side just in time as the assailant with the SMG's started firing at him through the hole. He got up, and ran toward a crowd of vampires heading in the direction of the exit. Bobbing and weaving through the frantic herd Deacon ripped out the two stray bullets he'd been caught with in his left shoulder, tossing them away as if they'd been "kick me" sticky notes, and moved cautiously in the opposite direction of traffic.

Gradually he neared closer and closer to a lone dark figure laughing in maniacal ardor and enthusiasm as it sent bullets into each and every being around it with its silver twin pistols.

Vinny clutched his dual Lickerish Sig Sauer P220's, and rapidly squeezed the triggers taking out vamps with point blank shots every second. The whole bottom floor was full of burning countertops, tables, and chairs. Alcohol and other flammable contents setting ablaze added to the chaos each passing moment. The air was getting increasingly hot with intimidating flames that seemed to bare there fiery teeth at the creatures all around him eating up all that were left over.

In the midst of the slowly dwindling crowd of scum and vermin, as Vinny turned in perpetual circles picking them off this way and that, there was one that ignored the others he passed and headed straight for him. Stunned at the shear audacity of this vampire Vinny lowered his guns, paused his killings, and turned toward it. This creature obviously had a serious mental deficiency.

"Are you completely retar-"

It all happened so fast. One second the vampire was standing across the room, and the next it was standing inches from his face growling in fury. Vinny saw the blood stained fangs, observed the dripping left shoulder, felt the hot breath, and stared without fear at the pure blood red eyes that glared at him with hatred and animosity just seconds before the vampire clenched its fist and sent a blow to his chest that launched him back across the room and knocked his hood off his head. His cloak billowed in the air as he slid backwards across the alcohol flooded tiled floor, instantly bringing his arms up in a swift fluid motion, and firing off round after round at his opponent. The vampire veered to the right dodging the volley of bullets as it ran halfway up the wall, and charged at an angle toward Vinny.

Moving briskly past the still running vampire herd Deacon easily maneuvered and dodged the bullets that peppered the walls and bodies around him. Seeing there attacker temporarily distracted a few other gutsy vampires joined him in blitzing the blind shooting foe.

Now there were five vampires running alongside each other toward Vinny. They zigzagged across the room as they advanced distracting his bullet fire, and confusing his aim. Still Vinny wasn't the least bit worried for he knew his back up was already posted. He grinned and showed his sharpened fangs as he pictured his partner, Clutch, lying down somewhere in the distance behind him waiting for the right moment.

Deacon and his fellow vampires were just about to fully close in on their soon to be victim when something unexpected occurred. For Deacon, time temporarily slowed down, and everything quieted as the now seemingly small effects of the ecstasy pill dissolved in a supreme burst of vampiric adrenaline.

In red vision out of the corner of his bloodshot eyes he watched the vamp next to him on his right charge in anger and fury at the enemy only to gasp a mere split second before he heard a window break behind the enemy, and saw a thin stream of blood spray out the back of the vampire's head. Its neck suddenly jerked back with powerful force that lifted it from its feet emitting the unmistakable sound of snapping bone. As inertia would have it the vampire's body continued to lurch forward only to land just feet from the enemy who grinned intensely from ear to ear. The once warrior vampire was dead before it hit the ground.

Then to his immediate left another vampire seemingly oblivious to the others silent death let out a horrible scream as a speeding bullet pierced through its shin, and then another in its chest, and then another in its face.

Deacon's eyes widened as he practically watched it take three bullets in mid-fall as it crumpled to the floor, arms and legs flailing in distorted positions from its velocity, and bounced on the slippery tile. With almost no time to react Deacon cocked his head to the left side, with an ultimate reflex, an astonishing millisecond before a bullet sank into his head. The sound of it whizzing by his right ear temporarily deafened him as he slipped on the wet floor rocketing with amazing speed toward his attacker.

As the two remaining vampires fell clutching their necks in agony Deacon earnestly tried with no avail to gain his footing and escape, but without success braced himself for a colossal impact.

Vinny had no idea what hit him. Just moments before he was tackled to the ground he stood facing the vampires that were being mercilessly picked off by Clutch. He had only averted his gaze for a second to yell with arrogant laughter at the sound of bodies falling down around him. Now he was tumbling through the air in the claws of this wretched creature. Somehow in mid air he managed to pull free one of his hands, and press the muzzle of his pistol to the side of the vampire's face.

Deacon hissed and swatted the pistol away from his face with a lizard-like reflex. With his other claw he gripped the attacker's neck and squeezed.

Vinny choked and gagged as he tried to pull away from its grasp. The hard landing did the trick, and sent them both tumbling, slipping, and sliding across the wet floor. Vinny brought his other P220 up toward the vampire, and pulled the trigger.

The gun clicked and he quickly reached into his trench coat pocket, pulled out another clip, ejected the one in his gun, and replaced it in two swift motions. He emptied the whole clip in the vampire's direction, but only managed to hit a few bottles and countertops behind the bar as they slid across the tile. Just as he was about to retrieve his next clip he smacked into the wall at the end of the room dropping his gun on impact. The vampire also came to an abrupt stop across from him, but instead of hitting the wall with its back it gracefully stopped its trajectory with its feet and scampered toward him.

Deacon grabbed the stray pistol, crushed it in his hand, and tossed it harmlessly away as he advanced on the enemy. He raked his claws across the floor in fury splashing liquor and alcohol as he crawled.

Vinny channeled all of his energy, and let his adrenaline fuel his instincts. He balled his right fist, slammed it into the vampire's chest, gripped its hurt shoulder with his left hand, and plugged up the bleeding wound with a fierce right elbow. The creature shrugged off the blows, and raked at his face with its talons. He ducked and sent an uppercut coursing through its stomach. Air escaped past its fangs from the blow and it heaved heavy as it wrapped its claws around his hand, and flung it out causing it to hit the nearby wall. Vinny ignored the pain, took his other free hand, gripped his trench coat, and swung it wide open to reveal a series of grenades lining the clothing on his inner torso. Satisfied by the stunned reaction of the creature he cracked a wicked grin, and reached over to pull one out.

Deacon growled, tightened his grip on the imposter's cloak, and hurled him to the side with all his might sending him gliding to the other side of the room. The intruder with the fangs flew over the countertop in the bar only to crash into a pack of idle bottles of whiskey. He got up as quick as he could with his back hunched over in suppressed pain, and once again opened his cloak to pull out a grenade.

Vinny heart stopped as he felt for a grenade, and witnessed a devilish smile grow across the vampire's face as it held up its hand revealing five pins on each of its fingers. Instantly he ripped of the grenade belt, and hurled it blindly toward the vamp with blurring speed. The grenade belt exploded in the middle of the room with a ferocious cataclysmic-

"BOOM!!"

And sent them both bursting through the walls on the opposite sides of the room.

Deacon blacked out. The last thing he saw was the dancing flames. The last thing he heard was the falling rooftop. The last thing he felt was darkness.

**Preciate you guys reading my work. Let me know if you thought it was good.**

**-Peralisis**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hope you liked the prologue. Here's Chapter 1. Enjoy. To the max.**

The Villarreal vamps of voodoo valley

Chapter 1

Beep…beep…beep…beep…beep…beep…beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep…

"Poor guy…he never had a chance."

"…hey don't get all mushy on me now Linda! I mean what did you expect? When the firefighters found this guy he was in critical condition. I'm surprised he even lived **this** long. By all means act professional, and anticipate the deaths of your patients."

"Yes Dr. VanCroft, my apologies…but didn't they say he was the only survivor in that old building?"

"Yea…let this be a valuable lesson to you Lin. We're all going to die someday…and unfortunately for him today was **his** day."

"…yea…guess your right Doctor. As always."

"…alright Lin…call it."

"Right…time of death…October, 26th 2009 11:46 PM-"

"Wait a second."

…beep…beep…beep…beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, BEEP!

"His heart rate is stabilizing. He's coming back…my god he's coming back!"

"Wow, and we didn't even have to charge him with a fresh voltage!"

"Good work Lin you did your job well, but it looks like the man upstairs isn't through with this one yet. Let's let him get some rest. I'm sure he needs it."

"Of course Doctor, I'll be on my way."

Deacon awoke from his dream, and sat upright in his bed. It took him a minute to realize where he was, but when he did he was not at all surprised. This wasn't the first time he'd woken up inside a hospital let alone somewhere he didn't live. His wounds had healed overnight, but he still felt somewhat weak.

As he sat the thought of the previous night vexed and disturbed him, and he decided to go somewhere to collect his thoughts. Getting out of bed Deacon felt a cool breeze, and suddenly realized his clothes were gone from his body. Naked and groggy, Deacon stumbled toward a nearby window to the right side of the bed, unlatched it, and pulled it open. The cool darkness sent a chill through his body, and he could see his breath rising in the air in front of him. A door behind him opened, and a man stepped inside.

Dr. VanCroft silently closed the door behind him, and turned around to see his patient staring at him millimeters from his face. He jumped back and conked his head on the door with a "thud" at the startled sight of the man's naked body.

"Ouch." said the doctor rubbing the back of his head. He noticed with astonishing curiosity the almost perfectly spotless physique of his patient totally contradicting the previous night's burns and bruises. "I…I didn't know you were awake."

"How long have I been asleep?" asked Deacon.

"About five hours since we took you in." replied VanCroft.

"Hmm…" Deacon thought to himself mulling it over.

"Well you must be starving am I right?" VanCroft questioned.

Deacon's eyes lit up at the thought of food, and VanCroft winced at the sight of them.

"Oh yes. As a matter of fact…I'm famished."

"Good then it's settled I…I'll have one of my nurses bring you some breakfast. In the meantime you should really get some res-"

Deacon grabbed the doctor by the arms, knocked his head to the side with his own skull, and sank his fangs deep into his neck.

After having breakfast Deacon wiped his mouth clean of the doctor's blood, and retracted his teeth. Now dressed in the doctors white hospital clothing Deacon once again approached the window, and peered over the edge.

It was a five story drop from his room to the ground, but Deacon had dealt with worse. He perched on top of the window sill, and took in the cool early morning breeze for a few moments. Then he jumped down letting his white shirt flutter in the air, glided toward the parking lot, and landed softly next to an elevator.

Once inside he pressed the top button, and retrieved a pair of thin rim glasses from his white coat pocket. He examined them with curiosity before putting them on, and greeting the female nurse who passed him by as he exited into the parking garage. In the doctors pants pocket he found a pair of keys and a small black remote with a golden Lexus symbol on it. He pressed the "unlock" button over and over again as he walked around the parking garage listening for any kind of noise. In the distance his vampire hearing picked up a faint "beep! beep!", and in an instant he was standing beside the black Lexus. Without hesitation he got inside and started the car.

Deacon sped through the city in his new black Lexus looking for a place where he could collect his thoughts. He passed small buildings and skyscrapers turning this way and that down streets packed with early morning traffic, and embellished with neon lights. He always loved those neon lights. The city always made him feel at home, but he couldn't quite focus or think straight at the moment.

He just kept thinking about what happened at the nightclub. Horrible scenes of vampires screaming, burning, and getting rained on by silver bullets from every angle coursed through his brain and tormented him as he drove. He just couldn't put his finger on all the events that had taken place, but he decided to leave it alone until he met up with his contacts.

Roaming the streets unseen behind tinted windows he saw many different humans walking about. Despite being a vampire Deacon had a few human friends around the city though he never once revealed to any of them his dark secret. They helped him out in various ways. Though the majority of vampires he knew would be extremely reluctant to even process the thought of trusting humans, he was a bit more optimistic. It must have been strange for them to get old, and see him looking exactly the same all these years. Of course he was always bombarded with questions toward the perplexity of his nature, but that was part of what it took to be what he was. A spawn of walking dead.

He decided he would go see Damien and Diva. The two of them were just an insightful couple of the million vampires that roamed the city, but to him they were different. They shared his youth in being a vampire, and his experience in the everyday life of constant battle. To be more specific, Deacon wasn't the only one who was cursed with bad luck. Though he knew little about Diva, but he and Damien went way back. Back to 1st grade to be exact. Before they had become vampires.

He made a right turn that took him to the highway, and stomped on the gas. Navigating through traffic was a breeze with his night vision. He bobbed and weaved around cars with expert skill passing them as if they never occupied the street to begin with. He exited to the right down a ramp, and entered a different part of the city. The rougher part of the city.

Deacon rode up to the gate of an apartment complex with a sign in the front that read "East Lake Trail". He punched a code in the keypad at the entrance, and proceeded through the gate. He made a left turn, and headed in the direction of Damien's apartment when he was suddenly stopped short by a herd of cars that were inconveniently parked smack in the middle of the street preventing any others from coming in or going out.

"What the hell is this?!" Deacon honked his horn in frustration at the crowd amidst the cars.

Some of the people turned around, and addressed him with eyes of astonishment apparently stunned at his idiocy…or bravery.

_Hold on_. Deacon thought to himself as he tried to calm down, and assess the situation. _Something definitely isn't right here_.

He parked in the middle of the street amongst the other vehicles, and got out. He walked past the vehicles, and passed a crowd of humans who, by the looks of it, had been camping in and on top of the cars right outside the building Damien lived in. Deacon tensed and even though there were other rooms inside the building he couldn't treat this situation as a mere coincidence.

He walked upstairs to Damien's room, and knocked on the door. For a moment he heard nothing, and in the awkward silence he thought he felt himself being watched through the peephole in the door. Then suddenly the door swung open, and he could see that the lights were off inside. Without warning someone reached out, grabbed his shirt, and snatched him into the darkness.


	3. Chapter 2

**Yet anotha one.  
Yup yup, day jus keep comin' wit dat niceness you fill meh my dude?  
Eneway, read dis n let a doo kno how ya rilly diggin' da whole guzzy aiight?  
Puttin' vamps up on da map like whoa since 1980'fo.  
****-Peralisis**

_Oh yea, and don't forget to review, true?...true._

**Chapter 2**

Deacon barely had time to think. He'd just been literally thrown back into the apartment with almost enough force to burst through the window that flashed with bright white lights on the other side of the room. He quickly broke his fall, and rolled on the soft carpet, immediately rising up with fangs out and claws extended.

"Yeah Deacon that's right GET ANGRY!" said the dark figure that had just thrown him inside. Deacon recognized it to be Damien's voice though it sounded alarmingly furious. "This is the **perfect** time to get angry! After all we wouldn't want you to get soft on us now would we?"

Deacon realized that Damien used the words "us" and "we", and using his vampire vision he clearly met the eyes of several other vampires dressed in all black attire. More specifically all the men wore black hoodies, jeans, and shoes, and all the women wore long pitch black cloaks that went down to their ankles…with hoods.

All the surrounding vampires that occupied the room looked like black holes in the already dark darkness. Deacon was surprised at how many were stuffed inside. They were all packing serious heat and weaponry, all baring serious fangs, and all anticipating some serious bloodshed.

"I really wasn't expecting this-" started Deacon.

"Yeah yeah we'll save the details after we eradicate this trash from my street." Damien interrupted with impatience, and a hint of sadism. "Oh and Deek you really should put on some darker clothing. You're gonna get blood all over that white shirt.

"Hehe…your right." Deacon took his glasses of, and started to unbutton his shirt. "Preciate' the heads up Dame."

"Don't sweat it. I believe there's an extra black outfit in the back closet."

After Deacon had finished putting on the black hoody, jeans, and shoes that were pretty much the uniform of the night for this particular pack, and pocketed two munificently given black magnums with huge barrels he went back to the room with the rest of the vampires. They had been waiting on him.

"Good you're here." Damien said with relief and readiness. "Just in time."

"By the way Dame just wondering, where's Diva?"

"You haven't seen her yet?" asked Damien. "She's right over there."

Damien pointed to a slender vampire in a long black cloak with the hood pulled over. She had been so silent Deacon had hardly noticed her. He could faintly make out something shiny within her dark attire, but resigned to inevitably finding out what it was when the battle started.

"Alright here goes. My brothers and sisters of our blessed, and cursed family. Tonight we will rid this city of just a few more, if not a lot more, blasted, daywalking, life-wasting, senseless babbling, blood filled, puss for brains, idiotic, scum of the earth **humans**!"

He spat out the last word with a lethal mixture of hatred and animosity. "These…**nuisances** are purely 'time wasters' and are clearly brain dead for coming here under these circumstances—especially after the previous events."

"Ah." thought Deacon. "So he does know about the nightclub. Word gets out fast around here." Still this wasn't the first time something like that had happened. In fact the randomized genocide on vampires had become increasingly frequently lately. Strangely.

"Fellow friends of the dead I humbly ask you to relish this night. Marvel in the screams of terror that will fill the air, and don't even waste your time feeding on their pitiful, hygienic forsaken, putrid smelling corpses. Without further a sentence: its time to kill."

_No_. Deacon thought, pumped up by his friend's pep-talk. _It's time for war_.

At this the vampires awaited Damien's signal, and proceeded to the large window.

Reggie Mills stood amongst the people and cars in the middle of the street, and listened to the repetitive derogatory shouts and slurs they hurled at the apartment building in front of them. He walked through the crowd, covering his ears pounding amid the honking horns, and approached one of the angry civilians carrying a large baseball bat in his hand.

"What's going on out here?!" he yelled above the surrounding noise.

"You don't know?!"

"No I just got here, and you guys are blocking my way home. Whatever you're doing must be pretty important to inconvenience people like this."

"What did you say!?" asked the man.

"I said whatever your doing must be…never mind, never mind! So what's with the weapons?"

"Huh?!" the man inquired.

"I said what's with all the sticks, clubs, knives, and baseball bats?!"

"Oh!" replied the man. "You don't know?!"

"NO I DON'T KNOW DAMMIT THAT'S WHY I ASKED YOU!"

"Oh!...we've got some no gooders inside that don't belong in this city! We're just here to make sure they pack their shit, and kick rocks!"

At the window Deacon and the other vampires could see the humans sending streams of bright high-powered car lights beaming at them from below.

The first few vamps stepped out past the sliding screen door, and stood on the balcony. They kept their hoods down low, and raised their machine guns positioning themselves to take out the headlights and establish a more comfortable battlefield of darkness.

"I see that, but why so many weapons? You make it seem like there are some seriously dangerous people inside."

"Run that by me again?!"

Reggie was starting to get really impatient. "I SAID-"

Suddenly the disparaging shouts and blaring horns were supremely deafened by the crackling gun fire, and shattering headlights of the vehicles that surrounded the crowd.

"BRRRRRRRRDDDDDDDDDDAAAATTTT!! CRASH!! CRASH!! BEEP-BEEP! BEEP-BEEP! WOO-WOO…WOO…woo…BRRRRRRDDDDAAATTTT!!"

Before Reggie had fully processed the thought of what was happening he found himself hiding behind a nearby SUV with his hands over his head. The firing kept going, and going, and going, and going relentlessly bombarding every vehicle that sadly resided in the vicinity. Soon every headlight had been mercilessly destroyed, and he could hear sounds of a few casualties in the area.

After the shooting had paused for a brief moment Reggie stifled his fear, slowly raised his head up, and witnessed some strange dark looking figures near the balcony. He was speechless.

Responding to Damien's last signal Deacon and the other vampires swiftly ran, and glided from the balcony to the street with the heavenly grace of dark angels. They landed, and began ferociously tearing apart the humans while blending in perfectly with the darkness. The male vamps wielded SMG's, pistols, and AK's while the female vamps took the humans apart with daggers, swords, and basically blades of every kind.

Deacon made a mad dash towards a nearby human that was sweating heavily, and looking around in every direction as if sensing the imminent doom. He quickly slipped out a large cannon-like black magnum from his back jean pocket, clotheslined the man with the muzzle of his gun that lifted him from his feet, aimed down, and blasted a nice sized hole through the man's chest in mid-fall as he charged.

Reggie was already gone. He jetted with all his legs could muster down the row of apartments. People from both sides of the street started to burst from their houses, and run to their vehicles yelling—

"WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE!", "CALL 911!", AND "AAAAAAH!!".

After Reggie had reached his car he made no hesitation in wrenching open the door, and jumping inside. As he fumbled nervously with the keys fighting off intense feelings of overpowering fear and paranoia he could only think of getting the hell out of where he was. **Right now.**

Finally he jammed the key inside the ignition, and twisted. To his utter horror and sheer dismay the car engine merely made a death foreshadowing sputter. His eyes widened in disbelief as he tried twice more to start his car only to fail earnestly at each futile attempt. Without thinking about where he was going he bolted out of the car, and ran to a nearby alleyway posting up behind its corner.

As soon as he regained his breath, and peeked around the side of the wall he witnessed two dark figures jumping, and pounding on top of his car in wild animalistic fury only to take off running away as fast as they had come as his precious vehicle exploded in flames. His heart stopped momentarily, and he shivered at the thought of how he had just escaped a fiery death seconds before it occurred.

He looked out into the distance at the horrible massacre that unfolded, and stood there in pure silence…watching.

Deacon exchanged a somewhat "casual" conversation with Damien as he shredded human after human with his claws, fangs, and twin pistols.

"So Dame…(slash) (punch) (smack) (bang!) When did you hear about the latest deduction in our family?"

"Just this morning…(BANG!) (BANG!)." replied Damien as he peppered knife, and stick wielding victims with the two shotguns he held tightly in each hand. "Where the hell were you when it happened? (BANG!) (BANG!) (BANG!) (BANG!) (BANG!)."

"Inside the freakin' nightclub! (whip) (bang!) (clock) (bang!) (smack) (bang!)."

"No kidding. (Kick) (stomp) (BANG!) (BANG!)."

"No kidding."

"Hey Deek."

"Yeah Dame?"

"Do me a favor and tell me all about how the hell you survived later on alright? I wanna enjoy this. (BANG!)."

"No problem."

Deacon plowed his way through the crowd, and slowly but surely made his way over to Diva who was slicing up humans on the other side of the street.

He jumped on top of the Mustang convertible in front of him, and took out two humans with point blank head shots from each of his pistols. Then he front flipped off the car, over the bodies, and onto the street. Immediately upon landing he rolled, stood up, pocketed his pistols, and happily greeted the surrounding crowd of humans, that were now closing in on him in a tight circle, with a "bring it on" stance.

It wasn't because he knew they could barely see him in all the chaos that made him so unafraid, but rather because even as they advanced he could easily sense their growing fear. After all, sixteen humans against one vampire wasn't even pondered as a challenge. He clearly had the upper claw. He pulled his hood down further, and readied himself.

As soon as one of them got within reach he lashed out, and wrapped his arm around a man's neck, broke it, and threw him at another man with a baseball bat in his hand who tried to block the human missile but was pushed to the ground along with his weapon.

The fallen bat was hastily picked up by another assailant who tried to cover his fear by ostentatiously flailing the bat and a large stick around wildly in the darkness. This act of stupidity only caused unnecessary damage to the men around him as Deacon effortlessly dodged all the attacks, and practically watched as the man struck the two men next to him in their chests and foreheads.

Deacon waited another few seconds for the man to get tired before impaling his sternum with his right claw, snatching up the baseball bat as it fell, hurling it at another attacker's face, pulling out one of his pistols, whipping around, and blasting yet another attacker between his eyes with his left.

_Ten left_. Deacon reminded himself.

He ripped his right claw out from the dead man's sternum, and dashed toward the closest enemy. He flung his bloody right arm out in front of him, gripped the man's face tightly in his hand, passed the other disoriented assailants, and headed toward a nearby car not once breaking his run.

With vampire strength and adrenaline coursing through his body he raised the man's head, and slammed it again, and again, and again into the side of the car doing colossal damage to the enemy's facial features and the vehicles appearance. Blood splattered all over the white Volvo, and speckled his black clothes that harmlessly absorbed the thick red color. In his fury, not realizing the man was already dead Deacon bashed the man's face into the glass of the side window, unlocked the door from the inside, opened it, and slammed it into his skull as well.

As the rest of the humans closed in on his position Deacon briefly ceased his rampage, and tossed the body onto the street with so much force it skidded on the pavement.

The humans looked down at their comrade's fractured skull, and then back up at the bringer of death that was now aiming two fully loaded cannons in their direction. They were steadily receiving second thoughts.

After Deacon had reloaded his guns he, almost casually, ambled toward the group with a slow precise gait all the while putting large bullets in the bodies of each human. One moment there were nine, the next moment there were three…with injuries. Deacon stuffed the smoking pistols back in his pockets, and proceeded toward the leftover trash.

A man named Steve cringed in fiery pain that burned within his body. He barely held back tears that kept trying to burst from his eyes, only subsiding due to his nerve numbing fear. He tried with all his might to get away and hide somewhere, anywhere, but he staggered in his stride as his mind flooded with the discouraging thoughts of the blood that seeped from his left leg, and right bicep.

He kept onward trying to ignore the horrific sound of the two remaining humans that had survived hitting the gravel with heavy "thuds", and stumbled toward a car thinking of shelter. For a mere split second he jerked his head around and looked back, but all he saw were the cold bodies of the dead. He returned his focus ahead, and stopped dead in his crimson covered tracks to the sight of the dark figure standing with his hood down just two feet away from him.

Then the hooded figure raised its head to reveal two glowing blood red eyes, and Steve's life flashed before his. He saw his wife and kids, and he saw them die. Then he saw his mother and father, and he watched them decease as well. Finally he viewed a terrible family reunion inside his grandparent's house, and shook his head in petrified horror as the house set ablaze in a gigantic fire.

It seemed as though all the memories involving his loved ones played like movies in his brain resulting in the inevitable death of all who were present. His head throbbed with unbearable physical and psychological pain, and his heart pulsated like the engine of a car. He snapped back into reality just as he noticed the dark figure tightening its grip on his neck, and revealing a set of white fangs from within its hood. He was speechless.

Deacon brought the man back, and hurled him into the sky above.

Steve soared through the air almost elevating above the apartments that he passed as he looked down observing the battle below. He had reached his limit. He no longer feared death for he had seen far too much of it already. He closed his eyes, and submitted himself to his fate as he landed. For him the world went black.

Meanwhile Reggie ran out from his hiding place, and struggled to lift the body that had landed on a soft patch of grass between two apartment buildings nearby. Finally he managed to hoist the body up on his right shoulder, and started to carry it away. He looked back for an instant, and saw one of the men crouching behind an apartment building, and from the looks of it the man was yelling into the receiver of a cell phone.

Deacon blew past several humans like lightning, pulled out his magnums, aimed them back at the assailants, and pelted them with bullet fire without even looking. He jumped over several cars, and let his body dissipate into the darkness around him. When he reappeared he was battling side by side with Diva on the other end of the complex.

"Hey Diva (punch) (claw) (slash) (grab) (snap) (kick) (stomp) (smack) (grab) (throw) what's up?"

"Can't talk now Deacon." Diva exclaimed as she fended the humans back with two twin Japanese katanas.

"Oh (grab) (trip) (crunch)…right."

A human arm lashed out, and Deacon gripped it by the wrist tightly with his left claw. He flashed an evil smirk, and snapped the attackers arm upward with his right fist. Then he un-balled his fist, gripped the broken arm as he swung with the direction and flow of the force, and threw the assailant over his shoulder into another. A flying dagger came darting for his face at a moderate speed that told Deacon whoever had thrown it had not been very confident.

He snatched the knife out of the air, and sent it spinning end over end sideways at an arc back toward the attacker. It boomeranged, and imbedded itself in the man's left temple that engendered an instant death. Then he whipped around just in time to see another human lashing out with two daggers of his own trying relentlessly to stab him. He faked a left sidestep, spun around to the right, and chopped the back of the aggressor's neck with his left claw that concluded his rotation.

He spun back around the now unconscious body to retrieve the daggers that had fallen to the ground, and rose up to face an onslaught of even more humans.

_Won't these…people…ever learn?_ He sighed. The moment it became apparent to Deacon that he was getting the least bit exhausted he bit into his right hand to reawaken his senses, and spike his adrenaline once again.

With renewed vigor Deacon sliced, and slashed his way through the crowd leaving a fresh trail of ever flowing blood streaming from his right hand. He ran up to his next victim, and knocked his head to the side with his left elbow before sinking his fangs deep into the man's neck. The now helplessly victimized human's body jerked with a violent spasm as he struggled to break free, but to no use succumbed to the mass amount of blood that was practically vacuumed out of his neck.

After Deacon had his fill he tossed the bloodless body into a nearby vehicle, and charged forward waving daggers in each hand with blinding speed. The men in front could hardly keep up with the blurring hand motions he made, and in result fell to the ground bleeding from several stab wounds.

Deacon used to surprise himself with his amazing blade skills, but now it was purely habitual. After all, Deacon was the best knife wielder in this particular crew of vampires. He had learned how to use various types of switchblades when he was growing up before he had become a vampire, and now was so adept at them that they felt as natural to him as a pencil would feel to a journalist. He threw both daggers out in front of him at a pair of runaway humans.

After the knives had plunged into the spinal cords of the two men he made a quick darkness jump into the night, landed in front of them, and ripped the blades out before the lifeless bodies hit the street. A steel baseball bat flew through the air toward his face, and he sliced it in half effortlessly with his left dagger.

At the sight of the useless weapon the man who had just thrown the bat panicked, and began to run down the street in the opposite direction. Just when Deacon had almost caught up with him the man made a sharp turn, and disappeared around a corner. Deacon skidded around the wall in a wild fish hook motion, and froze in the face of a thousand blinding lights. He quickly brought his arms up to shield his eyes from the brightness, and peeked over them just enough to see four figures wearing what looked like white cloaks. It was another ambush.

Summoning all the strength he had gained from his last meal, Deacon pocketed the daggers and bolted back around the corner of the building toward the battle. The light did the same. The bodies of humans littered the street, and only a few remained that were getting picked off by a few of the vampires. Others just stood up against nearby walls and cars as they watched the leftovers fall.

Diva lazily sliced a nearby human in half with her katana, reached into her cloak, and threw a dagger at another. The dagger caught the man in the back of his leg causing him to trip and fall. Before his body hit the ground a large shotgun shell purged straight through his torso from Damien who swung the shotgun in his other hand around, and blasted the gas tank of a car that had sheltered a few cowering humans. The car exploded with a loud-

"BOOM!!"

And the shrapnel passed by Deacons face as he ran up to the group of vampires letting out an earsplitting—

"HIIIISSSSSSSSSSSS!!"

-From the bottom of his throat. It was the signal for "retreat", and all the vampires knew it well.

At hearing the hiss the group immediately scattered among the streets, and rooftops in the direction of their vehicles that were parked on the other side of the complex.

There are several animals, and organisms that vampires have the power to turn into. Two known animals are bats, and wolves.

As Deacon sped down the street alongside the other vamps he watched as some of them continued on while others ran up the sides of buildings, while others turned into wolves and padded around corners, while still others (predominantly the older vampires) changed into large bats and took to the night sky.

There were also the unfortunate vamps that were too slow, got caught in the light, and burned to ashes. For the time being Deacon decided to join the ones on the rooftops. He made a sharp turn, and planted a solid foot on the side of a wall. Once he was assured of his balance he proceeded to make a vertical dash upward.

While jumping over windows, and over balconies Deacon caught sight of the bright light in the distance to his side that was gaining ever closer to him and the others. Vampires still trying to get away were setting ablaze in the fury of the intense and ever-approaching brightness. He made a quick decision to reach the top of the building diagonally, and switched his path. As soon as he got to the roof he jumped up, and sailed through the air toward the nearby window of another building, collided, connected, and clawed his way up.

It only took a split second to look back and see the light was not far behind. He sprinted across the buildings jumping from rooftop to rooftop in a frantic attempt to escape the light. All the while he ascended to higher, higher, and higher ground as he ran.

A minute later he found himself standing on the edge of the tallest building in the complex breathing heavily and looking out into the night. No doubt his stolen car would have to be left behind. He took the keys to the Lexus out of his hoody pocket, and tossed them down to the street below. Then he turned around, and instantly stopped breathing (although he didn't really need to breathe). Looking down at the roof below him he saw a thin line of light at his feet that divided the darkness. He realized he was nanoseconds away from death, and jumped backwards off the building without hesitation.

For a moment everything slowed, and he looked up at the rising windows. Vampires that looked like fireworks sprouted forth from the balconies, and broke through glass as they dissolved into the air with halted screams. Deacons hoody fluttered in his descent, he kicked up his legs, back-flipped, and clenched his right hand. Upon landing he cocked back, and struck the pavement with his fist that earth-quaked and made a medium sized crater in the street, breaking his fall. He looked up one last time at the light that had just then passed over the roof, and sped off once again toward the highway.

Reggie gripped the steering wheel as he drove down the highway back toward the city in the silver Mercedes. He had found the keys to the car in Steve's back pants pocket. Now Steve lay in the backseat of the car, breath staggering, eyes closed, giving up hope, and ready for death. He caught sight of his destination in the distance. It was a tall building with big red letters at the top that read "Villarreal Hospital". He pressed harder on the gas pedal, and headed full speed toward it.

Deacon looked up at the highway bridge above him, and jumped. He vaulted over the concrete wall, and landed deftly on the street. His hoody, and baggy black jeans billowed in the wind created by the passing cars in front of him. He looked to the left, noticed an approaching motorcycle gang, and chose his target.

Reggie furiously honked his horn at the ten bikers in front of him, but got no response as they maneuvered between lanes in front of him yelling and popping wheelies in flamboyance. He did the best he could, but he couldn't get around them without potentially running one of them over.

"Get out of the WAY!!" He shouted and continued to beat the steering wheel.

Suddenly Reggie stopped halfway through another shout, and caught a split second glimpse of a dark figure appearing and disappearing closer and closer to the bikers.

"Oh God…they've followed us."

Without warning the biker closest to the wall was abruptly clipped clean off his seat, thrown into another biker, and smashed into the middle highway railing, leaving both bikes intact and running. Reggie could've sworn he saw an unmistaken look of horror in the motorcyclist's face within his broken helmet right before he flew. Several other shadows followed suit, and began de-biking the last remaining riders. In a matter of seconds from the time of the first impact all ten of the motorcycles had been repopulated, and sped off into the night.

"…" Reggie was speechless.

Deacon revved up his engine and gunned the motorcycle to maximum speed. The other twelve surviving vampires followed suit, and headed back toward, the inner city.


End file.
